omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora (Gachaverse)
|-|Pandora= |-|Chaos Pandora= Character Synopsis Pandora 'is a character alluded to in Gacha Memories and is said to be making an appearance in Gacha League. She is the daughter of Sol and Aqua, living within the old world as a normal human. This all changed when their god destroyed their home universe, killing countless people in the process. Through being flung across space-time, Pandora survived this and went study Chaos Magic to get more power. In her studies, she finds she has an affinity for chaos to the point where she can imbue herself with it's essence, becoming more chaotic Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C. 2-A 'via Chaos Magic '''Verse: '''Gachaverse '''Name: '''Pandora '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Likely Billions of Years (Has lived around the time of her father Sol, who himself had been sealed for this long) '''Classification: '''Solarian, Chaos Magic Practitioner, Daughter of Sol and Aqua '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Has an affinity with Chaos Magic and has mastered it's use over the years), Reality Warping (Chaos Magic is capable of altering reality to the will of the use, specifically in a more chaotic fashion; Reality Hacking is just a subset of Chaos Magic), Chaos Manipulation (Pandora can manipulate chaos and impose it on reality through extensive Chaos Magic), Madness Manipulation (Capable of causing others to go mad through imposing chaos onto others), Physics Manipulation (Chaos Magic breaks the laws of physics, being able to make object conflict with the laws of reality. This includes making a blackhole exist in three states of matter at once), Transmutation (Chaos Magic can turn objects into something else, such as an ocean into chocolate), Size Manipulation (Reality Hacking, a subset of Chaos Magic, can alter the size of objects), Matter Manipulation (Chaos Magic can change matter and alter it freely; Reality Hacking is stated to allow control over mass), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness), Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Reality Hacking, of which is lesser than and also a subset of Chaos Magic, can allow for one to alter space and time, even being able to manipulate both on a conceptual level), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking can manipulate the laws of reality and said power is a subset of Chaos Magic), Energy Manipulation (Capable of shooting beams of energy, that also can negate durability and harm on a spiritual/conceptual level) *Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Stated to be unable to go mad through the use of Chaos Magic, with her understanding of it allowing her to naturally keep her sanity; Can comprehend Creators without going mad), Chaos Manipulation (Can endure Chaos Magic, which she also possesses an affinity with), Spatial Manipulation (Entered Sol's prison, which was a 2-D realm that compressed anything that goes into it as 2-D Beings), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to Chaos Magic users) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(An expert in the use of Chaos Magic, of which should place her superior to Lolita Loli, as Chaos Magic is something that select few have the power to master. Even basic practioners of Choas Magic can cause singularities and manipulate stars, with Pandora likely being superior to this as she's noted as having an affinity with Chaos Magic). '''Multiverse Level+ '''through Chaos Magic (The art of Chaos Magic is superior to Reality Hacking, which allowed Sol to thin the barrier of existence and nonexistence across the entire space-time continuum, which was effecting the entire Luniverse) 'Speed: FTL '(Should be faster than Lolita Loli and also than most Light Units, who's power is derived from the sun and natural light) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Can cause and manipulate singuarities, additionally can manipulate stars. Superior to the likes of Lolita Loli) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Superior to Lolita Loli, who can create singularities akin to Blackhole) 'Stamina: Very High '(Has traveled the cosmos without any need to rest and likely doesn't even know too sleep) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Reality Hacking can effect all of space and time, across the entire multiverse, as Sol showcases that one can warp the barrier between existence and nonexistence on the scale of all reality) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Pandora is an expert level user in magic and has mastered Chaos Magic, a feat that not many can achieve due to not being powerful enough. Pandora also has good navigation, being able to find Sol's prison across the multiverse and without any knowledge of where exactly he was kept) '''Weaknesses: Other Attributes List of Equipment: ' *'Pandora's Box: '''A box made by Sol, this allows Pandora to redefine how magic skills and channel them perfectly '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Magic: '''a fundamentlaly chaotic magical skill, that allows the user to control reality in a more chaotic manner. This type of magic is described as a "mess", being able to break the laws of physics and essentially manipulate reality in various ways. This includes making paradoxical events happens such as making an object exist in two states of matter at once or changing the fundamental nature of how a blackhole works *'Reality Hacker: She is a "Reality Hacker", entities who can't actually create things, but simply modify and erase reality to the way they see fit. Of which they often use of destructive measures and forcefully at that. These beings have somewhat comparable powers to The Creators, however it's revealed by Creator Luni that their power is lesser than theirs due to their ability to create from nothing Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Magic Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Size Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2